fringedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Dreams
Bad Dreams Olivia dreams that she pushes Risa Pears in front of a subway train at Grand Central Terminal, but assumes it was just in her head. In the morning however, the news reports that the woman killed herself with the train. Walter Bishop puts forth various theories, such as astral projection, while Peter Bishop thinks it was still just a dream. Olivia is unconvinced, and goes with the Fringe team to investigate. An NYPD officer escorts them to the crime scene, and Peter sees a red balloon floating and begins to believe her, as Olivia had described the balloon to him previously. Olivia worries it will happen again, and though she attempts to ward off sleep, she next dreams that she helps a woman named Mouse Willis murder her husband Billy Willis at a restaurant. They interview the wife, who tells them she became so convinced her husband was going to leave her that she became angry and stabbed him. The team posits that while no one is actually causing the incidents, they are happening as Olivia has seen them. At the restaurant, the owner tells them a blond man with a scar named Nick Lane was sitting in the same place as Olivia was in her dream, and was also seen in the video surveillance from the first crime scene. Walter posits that because she never sees him in her dreams, it was Lane, not Olivia, causing the people's deaths. Olivia and Peter interview doctors at St. Jude's Mental Hospital, who tell them Lane was staying there voluntarily but left after a mysterious man came to visit him. The doctor described him as hyperemotive, in which those near him adopt the same emotions he is experiencing. Olivia and Peter soon learn that as a child, Lane was treated with the nootropic drug Cortexiphan in drug trials and believes himself to be a recruit in the upcoming war between the two universes. Walter tells Olivia that she may have been in the same drug trials as Lane, and that the bond they share stems from Walter and William Bell pairing up the children into "buddy systems." To locate where Lane is, Walter uses this bond and puts Olivia under the effect of drugs so she experiences Lane's emotions. She sees Lane sleep with a stripper named Ginger, who is then influenced to kill herself in a mirror of Lane's depressed thoughts; afterwards, Olivia discovers where he lives. While they explore his apartment, a suicidal Lane walks down a sidewalk and unwittingly influences others to mirror his emotions, so that they follow him to the top of a building. Because of her past in the trials, Walter believes Olivia won't be influenced by these suicidal thoughts, and she goes to encounter Lane alone. While Olivia does not remember him, he remembers her, having nicknamed her "Olive." Olivia non-fatally wounds him so he does not commit suicide with the others, and he is placed in a medically induced coma to contain his emotions. The episode ends with Walter watching a video of Olivia as a child, apparently taken during the time she was being administered the drug. Walter's voice is heard on the tape, as is William Bell's. Both are trying to calm Olivia down and there appears to be damage to the equipment in the room.